Valentine's Day Wish
by Rebecca McDove
Summary: Harry makes a Valentine's Day wish. Will it come true?


Harry lie in his four-poster, thinking about the upcoming day. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and he hadn't written the letter to Hermione yet. Of course she was dating Draco Malfoy, but Harry wanted Hermione to at least know how he felt about her. Chocolates and a letter will do, Harry thought.  
  
He picked up his wand and whispered, "Lumos." It was about eleven at night and all of the fifth years were probably sleeping already. He didn't want to wake them up. Harry reached under his bed and pulled out the heart- shaped box filled with heart-shaped chocolates that he got from Honeydukes' and a piece of parchment with a quill and ink.  
  
He placed the chocolates aside and concentrated on the letter. He recited the letter he's been practicing in his head all night. "When I gaze into your deep hazel eyes, I feel like I've never felt before. On this Valentine's Day, I just want you to know that I love you, and I want to be with you. Please make this the best Valentine's Day ever for me." Harry thought it sounded stupid, but someone else didn't.  
  
"Oh, who's it for, Love Man?" called a voice from next to him. It was Ron.  
  
"Ron! Go back to sleep! It's none of your business!" he whispered loudly. How would he know that Ron was awake? Of course, he didn't tell Ron that it was Hermione, even if he was Harry's best friend.  
  
"Oh, fine," Ron groaned tossing in his bed. "I'll find out anyway and you know it."  
  
"Shut up," Harry mumbled. Ron started snoring immediately. Harry thought, Finally, I get peace!  
  
Harry continued thinking about his letter. Hermione didn't want anything sissy, he knew that, but she would want something romantic and mushy. While Harry thought about this, he wondered what Draco would say if he found out about the letter, and if Draco found out Harry wrote it. What a catastrophe that would be!  
  
Harry ended up in just writing, "I love you, Hermione. Happy Valentine's Day," on a small, torn piece of parchment. He didn't have a great imagination, so that would be best for him. He put the chocolates and the note on his night stand and fell asleep right away.  
  
***  
  
Hermione woke up at dawn on Valentine's Day. She's been planning her Valentine's Day gift for Draco weeks ahead of time, and she was finally ready to give it to him. Boy, Draco would really be surprised.  
  
Hermione rose from her bed, undressed, then got ready for Valentine's Sunday. She put on her best red robes, applied crimson lip gloss and tan eye shadow, and made sure she didn't forget to use Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. She walked out of her dormitory empty-handed and scurried downstairs. A red heart-shaped box with a letter attached to it caught her eye in the common room. She walked over to it and read the note to herself. She was shocked to find that it was for her.  
  
Immediately, she thought, Draco, you shouldn't have, but then she thought again. Draco's in Slytherin, but she found this in the Gryffindor common room. It had to be someone in Gryffindor. But who?  
  
She quickly ran upstairs to put the box away, and then she came right back downstairs. She decided to take advantage of the emptiness in the room and sat down on the comfortable chair near the fireplace.  
  
She stared outside for a moment to see that the ground was covered with about two feet of snow. That's a lot for February fourteenth. She glanced at her watch and it read six o'clock. Hermione yawned and got up. She walked across the common room to the portrait of the Fat Lady and walked out.  
  
***  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Happy woke up and smacked his beeping alarm clock, which read six thirty. He had butterflies in his stomach because of the mere fact it was Valentine's Day. He had waken up in the middle of the night to place the chocolates down in the common room, and he was sure that Hermione got it already, as she's usually always the first person to be down in the common room, holiday or not.  
  
Harry quickly got dressed and ran down to the common room, only to find it empty. He scurried over to the Fat Lady's portrait and walked out. He decided to go to Hagrid's hut to have a chat, but when he reached the doors going outside, the ground was covered with at least two feet of snow.  
  
He ran towards the Great Hall and saw something floating in the air five feet in front of him. It was only lint, but, what the heck, it was Valentine's Day. Maybe he could get some Valentine's Day luck.  
  
Harry snatched the lint out of the air and made a wish. Then, he blew the lint of his finger and watched it float away.  
  
Harry strided towards the entrance of the Great Hall. When he walked in, he saw Hermione crying, three tables away from Draco. Draco was sitting there, face impassive. Harry walked over to Hermione and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"I just gave Draco my present," she sobbed. "It was painful, but for the best. I broke up with him."  
  
"That was your present to him," Harry asked. Hermione nodded in return. Harry couldn't help but feel happy, but he still comforted Hermione by holding her close.  
  
Hermione wiped away her tears and told Harry, "I found a box of chocolates for me in the common room."  
  
Harry tried to look confused. "Gee, wonder who it's from."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione replied, "it's definitely a Gryffindor, though."  
  
Harry gulped, "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because I found it in the Gryffindor common room, silly," Hermione giggled. It was nice to see Hermione smile after she was weeping.  
  
Just then, singles and couples started to leak into the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron and his Valentine, Lavender Brown, ran right to the corner and started snogging. Harry chuckled at Ron and Lavender, and so did Hermione.  
  
They all had a Valentine's Day breakfast (at least whoever wasn't snogging), and had a good time talking and laughing together. After breakfast, Harry took Hermione outside and they trudged through the snow until they reached a snow covered gazebo by the lake.  
  
Harry felt Hermione's knees going unstable when they sat and Harry held her hands. "Hermione," he started.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said with a smile on her face, "don't even say it. I know you're the one that gave me the chocolates. I saw you."  
  
Harry's mouth opened agape, "How did you know?"  
  
Hermione reached inside her robes at pulled out a box. "Because I was down there, too, about to give you this."  
  
Harry opened the box and inside was a golden watch. Harry's eyes gleamed. "Thank you."  
  
"Thank you, too. You've always been there for me. I wanted to return to you."  
  
Harry stared into Hermione's eyes, and Hermione stared back. "I guess lint really does make a wish come true."  
  
Hermione chuckled, "What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Harry gently put his arms around Hermione's neck. "Hermione, I love you." He leaned in and gave Hermione a gentle Valentine's Day kiss. Harry's insides were jumping. He'd been waiting for that for so long. So there, Draco. I got her, and you don't.  
  
Once Hermione and Harry pulled away, Hermione replied, "I love you, too." 


End file.
